mntgaidenfandomcom-20200215-history
The Witch-Hunt of a Bloodline/Transcript
feel awful...}} t be able to accept what destroying the curse truly means.}} want to spare my brothers the pain and sorrow went through.}} ll have to keep working with the Foot Clan in secret...}} s a good time to meet up for a quick report.}} made a deal with Raph: To assume the position of leader once more, at least until patch things up with Donnie.}} did my job as a leader and as a brother... To protect my family from harm, no matter what.}} t even brought in for any kind of questioning?}} completely forgot about him. m surprised at how much that Renoir guy is well adjusted for someone who doesn t even know where he came from or what he is. wonder if it was Raph s doing.}} t they ask about that?}} t matter if he sees me step out. Unlike Mikey and Raph, don t think he ll follow me around or ask questions that would blow my cover.}} yes ?}} thought you d get into trouble for all this mess, especially since you went missing on Christmas Eve. At least your parents didn t disown or something, right?}} }} ve caused my so-called depression. They even thought that was ashamed of being adopted! Really!}} m glad to them as parents...}} paid Shadow a visit this evening.}} heard you didn t exactly leave empty-handed.}} m wearing on my bald head right now!}} told you didn t find my true self yet... It s because don t remember much about the time spent in Japan before was adopted.}} s one thing to say that who am as a person is my true self , but in my heart, know that the picture s not complete until piece out my childhood from cold hard facts about my origins.}} see what you re getting at... Let s both do our best in our quests for our truths.}} m just glad that even if m Renoir to you, we can talk as if... Things were the same as they always were... In our memories.}} }} t tell me got a thing for that stinky, violent fatso! Please please please!}} t? S...Sorry.}} s just... m ugly enough as am, but he s even uglier.}} re asking, they re doing very well... They re actually nice people when you look past their appearance.}} ve only been with them for a few months since ... Turned into this. However, we ve been through a lot. They are almost like a surrogate family to me.}} ve once been close to them as well. ve gone through a lot with them. But that was 17 years ago.}} spent 17 years of my life with my brothers, yet feel like more of an outsider than this guy who only knew them for a few months.}} kidding... It s obvious m the one who set up a barrier between my family and . Once this is all over, then maybe... Just maybe they will forgive me. Maybe ll feel like party of the family again.}} s a long lost brother in their family.}} s very kind, but he acts so zen it makes me feel uncomfortable. He s like a monk with a metal pole up his ass.}} s Leonardo.}} }} s on my face?}} thought was the only one still awake! Weren t you sleeping?}} wish could, but it takes more than a day for me to overcome the jet lag... And you?}} really can t... m a light sleeper and there s a snoring concerto going on in that lair.}} thought got used to Master Raphael s snoring, Mr. Michelangelo comes in the picture and adds to this unholy white noise.}} s supposed to be some kind of a protective lucky charm.}} m guessing she s Japanese then. Say... Do you have any photos of her you could share with me?}} s a minor. Are you serious?}} mean... Nevermind...}} m going for a stroll outside.}} d better be careful what say...}} }} s you. Who else would they send other than my usual partner...}} m as thrilled as you are to be here for you, freak.}} never thought d see a 34 year old ninja running home crying to his family in the middle of his mission. Such a display of self-control...}} ...}} don t blame you. You ve been through a lot...}} }} am. They are better off than imagined they d be, considering how dropped the ball on them when they needed me the most 17 years ago.}} re doing what s best for them right now. You re a good brother.}} s all under control. We also captured their leader.}} heard he s the last of the Shredder s Elite Ninjas... What s his name?}} s Ryota s older brother.}} ... see. Hey, didn t mean to bring him up, ...}} m fine, just let go of it. It couldn t be helped.}} }} m flattered, but told you before: m not into reptilian mutants... Ugh.}} t my intention at all. didn t try to... You know?}} re so uptight, talking to you is a sure way to feel awkward.}} wonder if you re doing it on purpose.}} d never have imagined that we d be on speaking terms one day.}} s almost a miracle that the both of us are still alive, right here, right now.}} d say bitch to be honest. But agree. Back then, thought only one of us would be left standing today.}} }} joined the Foot Clan, was assigned the task of tracking down people of the Morinaga Bloodline by using the one thing that connects me to them... My curse.}} handpick to be the next ones on the Foot Clan s list .}} had no choice.}} loose control... And my dark self takes over.}} knew my brothers were going through the same ordeal. So had to keep killing... For all of us.}} see a middle aged woman. She lives in a house in front of a river, between a tofu shop and a convenience store.}} see... That confirms my suspicions. had a few spies reporting strange behaviors from that lady.}} }} were a deadly combination. Thanks to their contacts within the Japanese government, they could gather information on just about anyone who lived in Japan.}} }} was in charge of the operations in the Foot Clan because of my affinity with the curse.}} s records, the first person who touched the cursed Totsuka Sword was a Morinaga.}} t. Just like his name suggested, Morinaga was blessed with the eternal protection . }}}} s.}} s eternal protection ... As long as the Morinagas are alive, so is the monster.}} thought you d be here, as usual... Kappa.}} t mean you can slack off.}} m doing some research about the curse. need to know more about the enemy that we re fighting.}} t relate to that at all, can you? You hypocrite!!}} t you dare say that you re fighting anything at all! Ever since Karai took you in, all you did was tell us who to kill and stay cooped in here reading scrolls while we taint our hands and souls on your orders!}} ve already killed so many... You ve already killed Ryota!! What difference does it make for you to stop killing now? You re still going to hell... We all are!}} }} ... ve been through a lot too. The curse made me do unspeakable things to those dear to me...}} d rather not talk or thing about it right now...}} t be getting any sympathy from me... You really have no self-respect.}} re like a wild boar that decided to bask in captivity so it can be used to dig up truffles for humans... Ever so slightly useful, yet so sadly pathetic.}} couldn t finish you off last time...}} ll make sure you die like the dog you are...}} }} t make me laugh...}} s right! Attack me!}} ll avenge all those you killed...}} }} }} ll meet your dead comrades at the other side... Tell them this.}} , the perfect ninja. My dedication to my clan s honor is flawless.}} can overcome any obstacle to fulfill my life s purpose.}} even killed my own master, my father, upon his request to free him from the Curse of Yamata-no-Orochi.}} re above us all because of that one mercy killing of someone important to you? You think your burden is such a big deal?}} t even fight back!! We had to block our emotions and conscience... We had to carry out those executions for the greater good!}} t feel guilty about after killing them!}} re scarred all over on the inside... Every time we see the face of a dead Morinaga, it remains engraved in our minds! And you!! You...}} get it... Y... You re afraid... That s right!! You must have pissed yourself when you killed your dear daddy!! You knew you were too weak emotionally to live with any more guilt like that!}} }} ... ll be with you soon...}} ... m looking at you die... can do the same for anyone who falls by my blade!}} ... ran away...? ... Was afraid of killing??}} s right. We re not perfect... Think about it and let me out again!!}} }} s taking Sadao so long? Wasn t he supposed to just report that the mission was completed?}} don t like working under that kappa... He s like a ticking bomb...}} m sorry... ... ... Please... Save him...!!}} knew it! knew this would happen again! He s gone mad!}} s right... And you ll suffer the same fate...}} ll pay for your comrade s arrogance!!}} re awake already??}} t take over!! Leave me alone!!}} }} can t contain it!}} can t keep killing them... They are my allies in my mission...}} could be, they put up with me to fight the curse...}} can t run away either, even if it were to save their lives! Without my powers, they can t detect who the targets are!}} must weaken the curse s influence on me...}} }} can back down.}} have come this far in my investigation... And now it has all come down to this.}} feel horrible about it, now know that there is no other way.}} am...}} s influence on me.}} can help him right now.}} }} m sorry.}} had no choice... People are counting on me...}} started.}} }} s done.}} d better return to base now.}} s been like that even since we came back. And who can blame him? He got his hands dirty at last.}} s been bulking in that room for a whole week now. He s completely unresponsive when try to talk to him.}} t kill himself... Yet maybe meditation is his way to deal with the shock.}} know what you want from me... You want to force all the remorse of killing that child onto me.}} m part of you... You always try to shut me away and to weaken my control over our body.}} won t let you repress painful thoughts... Let this be a lesson to you. Do the honorable thing and accept the anguish caused by memories of your sins.}} }} s in here...}} m not here to console you or to give you orders...}} must remind you of the reality of things.}} ll go back to relying on our contacts to track down people of the Morinaga Bloodline.}} won t give up, Karai.}} needed some time... ... now understand what the other ninjas are going through...}} think can live with the guilt. realized that... was already used to it anyways... If block part of my emotions and conscience, can remain functional. Just like Sadao said.}} ll do own share of the dirty work. ll kill the targets myself...}} }} re making a lot of progress in our mission.}} other self at bay.}} s it for the briefing.}} can t be of any help, Karai...}} heard everything from Karai.}} s going to pity you? You think you re doing enough to redeem yourself?}} t be getting any sympathy from anyone, freak. hope you die, and...}} re alive...!!!}} }} will!!}} won t go down without a fight, you...!!}} ... can feel your pulse.}} ... need to see your face... Please...}} ... thought could endure it... But can t. can t stop seeing the faces of those executed...}} t leave my mind... All those Morinagas... All those Foot Ninjas... All those innocent bystanders... Even my own father...}} thought maybe... Just maybe... Seeing the face of a survivor would ease my mind...}} }} re not lying, are you?}} guess not...}} t you...}} know very well about the curse and its effects...}} know that you re stuck with it, and that you re not always in control of yourself.}} you that see most of the time is not necessarily the one who killed Ryota.}} should ve just accepted his death as another casualty of the curse, but...}} don t know why, couldn t bring myself to believe that. had a lot on my mind, just like you.}} see you, all can see is your other self... can t help it... ... just couldn t take it anymore...}} }} feel like m blaming no one else but myself when do that...}} s fault... A real person. could at last see the face of someone to blame that wasn t me... So... immediately blamed you.}} knew...}} was trying to force all my guilt onto you...}} should ve known better...}} need... Some peace of mind...}} m willing to try to understand your situation, but... can t do you any favors right now.}} need some time to think it over.}} }} m sorry... Morinaga...}} }} t like the other ninjas didn t also do their share of the work, but just by interacting directly with me the way he did, felt like was no longer alone carrying my burden.}} stopped reacting to heads, rolling at my feet. The smell of rust no longer made me uneasy. Whenever looked at my blades at night, they always showed me the same crimson moon... And that left me unfazed.}} learned to block my emotions.}} }} t be helped. It s been a while since we ve had a night this awful...}} wish they d vent out on me while still alive instead of choosing that kind of way out ... That s what m here for.}} don t mind being everyone s scapegoat, since nothing really affects me anymore...}} know how properly to channel my thoughts...}} }} t need to see my face after all.}} see it now, actually?}} meditate like this.}} thought you gave up that strange idea...}} t you just say you were coping well already?}} want to get to know you better.}} re allies.}} s wrong? Are you shy?}} re alone here. It s okay.}} get that, for you, taking my pulse means to grope me. So have an idea what that mask thing implies... Look, reptilian mutants are not my type...}} s Leonardo instead of kappa ...}} wasn t the only one doing it. felt relieved.}} been alone... would ve been locked in a state of emotion blocking permanently. would ve turned into nothing more but a mindless killing machine.}} found a kindred spirit in him, within all the absurdity around us... A presence that kept the humane side of me alive, during all those years.}} }} ve come a long way, haven t we.}} ll no longer have to kill...}} s been eavesdropping on us all this time. was waiting for you to react, but you just ignored him. Why?}} s alright. know him... He s supposed to be on our side.}} asked Karai to work out a deal with him, since he s in the police force.}} expected him to show up and ask me questions.}} }} s been a while, hasn t it?}} made with that old hag was to overlook the incident on Christmas Eve!}} re talking about assassinations!!}} s bad enough that m stuck under some ninja clan s thumb...}} t think for a second that m buying into all this curse bullshit! Seems to me like you and your little friends have been killing under the guise of some sick fairy tale!}} }} do...!!}} re angry because you have to stoop down to his level to negociate.}} s nothing but a slave to some vain and corrupt system...}} know m asking a lot of you, but...}} re the only one in the police force of New York can trust.}} friend from the past to whom you could reveal the truth behind your absence...}} t even trust him... After seventeen years, he s just a vague memory to you... But... You re so desperate for acceptance...}} re ninjas... Even if the world found out about your mission , you d still be able to stealthily carry on with it.}} want to know what it is, Leonardo...}} s playing with you...}} }} beg of you! We need your help hiding the bloody trails left by our mission!}} re hiding the truth from them?}} ve been carrying out to stop the ticking time bombs inside those of us who are cursed...!}} ll think about their condition? About me??}} m still not buying it. Everything you say revolves around the curse. What if you were fooled...?}} }} re assassins!}} t wake up...!!}} s the right thing...}} }} s on his own!!}} re one of them!!}} told you, m not with those...}} }} m not your enemy!!}} don t know him...}} don t care what he thinks of you...}} don t care about that curse...}} m the perfect ninja.}} who crosses my path...}} }} s the real thing...}} s enemy...}} }} won t rest...}} kill you all!!}} need to bite the bullet and just... REmove those things on my own... Somehow! It s going to hurt like hell!!}} }} m... Not... (Cough Cough) ...Not your enemy!!}} were a criminal, a Foot Ninja...}} d be dead by now, seeing how busy you were whining in pain all the time!!}} s going on?}} t play dumb!!}} just got here!!}} just wanted to ask Mr. Leonardo a few questions!!}} knew he was still out here getting some air, so went after him...}} found him with you guys!}} ran off!! I ll have to track him down again...!!}} m not hearing any magic words...}} }} s wrong with you?}} don t know and even if did...}} d tell you? You prick! Psycho! Loser! Rapeman !}} ... know someone who can tell me... (Cough) (Cough)}} find that offensive.}} re going?}} t walk out on me!!}} }} s the only way can bring you back. Try to remember what this pain stands for.}} s a reminder of all the hardships you had to endure...}} }} re right. ... ve come this far...}} can t let the curse win... can t fail...}} }} re not done here yet.}} s going to leave a mark...}} guess it will.}} s worth... Sorry about that...}} t worry. ll be fine.}} re lucky he doesn t seem deterred by your random act of violence.}} }} re not making that up?}} s next? Your fellow mutant pal healing up fast, that s the curse, too?}} m not sure about that, but...}} want concrete proof!}} s existence.}} said about it was a lie.}} }} re in the astral plane... And today, it s your own terms.}} ve left me in our body.}} brothers might be strong enough to subdue me for the time being...}} ll turn their backs on you!}} t mean a thing to them!}} ll take over... Forever!}} have in my brothers all you want, but it s clear to me that it s a very effective means to keep you under control.}} found you.}} m going to peruse the dark corners of your soul just a bit...}} }} s happening to me?}} thinking about that?}} t control my thoughts??}} ve been a repeat offender... But he was just a kid. Yet, you still...}} t say it!!}} }} t tell me...}} can see yours.}} don t intend to blackmail you with this information. only want you to understand that this curse problem is no joke. If you need more convincing, can dig deeper in your soul...}} s no need for that.}} ll... Cooperate...}} }} t Raphael teach you how safely put away your weapons?}} think it s still intact...}} found you, you were already talking with your fists.}} s between him and . But no worries, was persuasive enough to pacify him.}} s our ally now.}} }} Category:Transcripts